


Serendipity

by SandyKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dominant Erwin Smith, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Erwin Smith, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Levi/Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyKitsune/pseuds/SandyKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was a french writer, and he decided to travel to America, and Erwin was living there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ☺ This is my first one-shot, so... be nice please. I'm from Spain and English it's not my mother language, so if I had some mistake, sorry, you can tell me about in the comments, I LOVE comments. And nothing more! Thank you for reading ♥

Levi was a writer. But not a famous writer, even for the french people. One day, the raven took one decision, he wanted to travel to America, and perhaps there he would have a bit more of luck. The travel was so bored, Levi hated the boats and he felt quite insecure surrounded just of water, a great amount of water. He spent all the travel inside his cabin, smoking and reading. Was June 1920. When he arrived at America was nervous, and expectant at the same time, America seemed to be so different to France. The raven arrived to his apartment, he loved the place because when he was there could think that he didn't was in a big city, the apartments had a lot of gardens zones. Every night, he was doing the same. Dinner and writing. Every single night.

He was so alone, the raven never had friends, he just had acquaintances, but he was alone all the time. He didn't was good to speaking. The first night that Levi saw Erwin it was like if nothing had happened. But the blond didn't think the same, he saw Levi and ran out of words. And every night was the same, Erwin always saw Levi at the same stairs. He was so captivating and mysterious, he wasn't american, he was pale and his hair... was so dark. He was really intimidating. That was the reason why Erwin never felt brave enough to talk with him. One night Levi raised his gaze, he noticed that someone was looking at him firmly. Erwin disappeared and ran toward his apartment. He was so afraid, because he was a man and the blond felt something for him, something physical and emotional, and he couldn't help it. "Erwin... tomorrow you are going to speak with him..." he said to him, he was almost determined.

***

Levi had a bag with food, and he was hungry. But, when he reached his apartment door, he realized that he forgot the keys inside. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"No way..." he mumbled and suddenly he heard something behind. He turned a bit his gaze and saw the blond, but he looked at him and then began to walk again. Levi shrugged and began to push the door with the leg, it was so cold outside and he also forgot his jacket inside. Levi placed his back against the wall and sighed. The raven closed his eyes and squeezed the bag, he was so stupid.

"S-Sorry... Are you a-alright?" said someone. It was a man and his voice was deep and husky. Levi opened just one eye and saw the blond in front of him. Levi didn't said nothing and the blond began to play with his fingers, nervous. "I always wanted to talk with you, but... and today, I was thinking about how to say hello, but when you looked at me... and when I was in the end of the stairs... Suddenly I had an idea about what to say, something ingenious but..." The blond was talking nervously and Levi didn't understood everything, because he was learning english yet.

"L'esprit de l'escalier" Levi said and smiled a bit. Erwin widened his eyes and blushed slightly.

"Sorry... I... Je ne parle pas Français?" Erwin said and sighed, Levi let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

"Yeah... It's obvious, your accent is awful" Levi said and shrugged, "L'esprit de l'escalier it's what you said, when you imagined something ingenious to say when it's too late" Levi said and crossed his arms. Erwin blinked and then he began to laugh a bit awkwardly.

"It's too late?" he said and began to recover his confidence. Levi raised his gaze to the sky and then he shrugged.

"Perhaps... but it's too late, and I'm stupid, and my keys are inside the apartment... and I am cold and hungry... I don't know if I'm a human or a dog right now..." .

Erwin smiled warmly and pointed behind him. "My house is near... if you want to come with me..." Erwin said a bit insecure, but it was now or never.

Levi thought for a couple of minutes if it would be a good idea. Then he nodded and let out a soft sigh. Erwin felt so relieved.

They both were walking toward Erwin's place when Levi opened his mouth and spoke, breaking the silence. "My name is Levi... and yours?" Levi said and hugged himself trying to keep the cold at bay, Erwin grabbed his jacket and placed it above Levi's shoulders.

"Are you better now?" he said and Levi smiled with a light blush over his cheeks, he nodded and grabbed the jacket with one hand. "My name is Erwin, Erwin Smith" he said smiling and then he lit a cigarette.

Erwin Smith, he had a nice name, Levi thought. When they arrived at Erwin's house, Levi felt a bit nervous, he accepted his invitation so fast... Erwin lowered his gaze and looked at Levi's eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked and Levi shrugged.

"Maybe I... accepted too quickly.." Levi was really honest, perhaps too much. Erwin smiled warmly and opened the door.

"I'm not a murderer or a rapist... I promise" Erwin said and then he walked inside the house. Levi believed him and walked inside, then he closed the door and hugged himself again, probably he didn't was a murderer or a rapist but... Levi was a bit intimidated with the situation. Erwin walked through the hall and Levi walked behind him, looking at all the rooms, searching for something strange. "Don't open this door... I have a couple of corpses inside" the blond said and Levi widened his eyes, but Erwin began to laugh and shook his head opening the door, "Is only the iron..." he said laughing and Levi rolled his eyes, and then he hit his chest frowning.

"Stupid..." Levi said and hit him again. Erwin smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry... I was joking, you were so tense..."

Levi bit his lower lip and smiled a bit, nodding, then he placed Erwin's jacket over one chair and sighed. He was hungry, now even more.

"Do you want to come with me to the kitchen?" he asked and Levi nodded, was the first time that someone was so many time with him, voluntarily. Once they were inside, Levi leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Do you want beer... wine?" Erwin asked and Levi nodded slightly.

"Wine please bit" Levi said and Erwin smiled, so he blushed and lowered his gaze 'did he said something funny?'.

"A bit of wine, please" he said and Levi blushed even more. Fuck, he needed to learn more english.

"S-sorry... I'm french and I don't know how to speak properly all the time" Levi said and Erwin filled one cup with the crimson liquid.

"Yes... but, you have a beautiful accent, and I don't know another language like you... don't be ashamed." Levi gulped, he didn't was accustomed to the compliments.... so he smiled a bit shyly and nodded. Then he grabbed the cup and took a sip.

Erwin prepare the ingredients to cook and began to put the ingredients inside the pan.

"Why are you here? I mean, you are french..." Erwin said meanwhile he was cooking.

"I'm writer, but my career is dead, and I came here searching for some luck..." Levi said and smiled gazing to the ceiling, "And you? Are you working?".

"Writer? I love to read... I would like to read something yours" Erwin said and Levi took another sip of his wine, shrugging. "Yes, I'm working, I have a restaurant, and I'm the chef" Levi lifted one eyebrow and nodded.

"Woah... A chef... now I want to eat what you are cooking even more than before" Levi said and leaned against the counter.

They had dinner, and meanwhile they spoke about a lot of things, about Erwin's restaurant, about Levi's life when he was in France, about their things in common, and suddenly Erwin was really close to Levi. Levi felt his body trembling a bit, he wasn't accustomed... Erwin was nervous as hell, but, during their conversation, Erwin felt the need to know more and more about him, and now he felt attached to the raven.

"And... love? Do you have any relationship?" Erwin asked and lowered his gaze, he felt the sweat running down over his back. Levi blinked and let out a sigh, he was a bit innocent, and obviously, he couldn't imagine that Erwin had the hots for him.

"Love? As my career, dead. I had a girlfriend once... Petra was her name." Levi said with a soft voice, it was a thing about the past...

"And... what did happen?" Erwin asked again, carefully.

"She was in love with me, but I... I loved her, but not like she wanted. I couldn't" Levi said, because when he kissed her, he didn't felt nothing, and when they had sex he just... He shook his head and shrugged. "I wasn't made for her, and... what's about you?" Levi said and smiled faintly.

"Really awful, my ex was... a bit mean.... but I forgot him, and now I'm alone" he said and Levi gulped, taking a deep breath. And that was the moment when he realized... He doesn't had nothing against the men who loved other men, but he... He raised his gaze and looked at Erwin, he felt his cheeks burning like the hell, he gulped and let out a sigh, nibbling his lower lip. Erwin blinked but he had his eyes glued to Levi's eyes, he felt shivers underneath his skin. Levi was speechless and he didn't knew what he wanted now, Levi tilted his head, he had no idea that what he was doing, but suddenly he was kissing Erwin's lips.

Levi closed his eyes and moved his lips, kissing Erwin's lower lip, he was shocked, he had soft lips, the raven felt a bit dizzy and suddenly he felt a shiver running down through his spine, like a wildfire. He gasped to take air and opened his eyes shyly. Erwin was surprised, now he was speechless.

"I... sorry" Levi let out a nervous laugh, he lowered his gaze and nibbled his lower lip again. Erwin grabbed his neck gently and then he connected their lips again. Erwin's skin was hot and he was breathless, but he was so glad right now. Levi was a 'rara avis', so unique... They kissed too many times that night, for Levi his travel to America was a kind of serendipity, he travelled searching for inspiration and a good work, and he found a nice man who treated him as if he were the only thing in his world, until the end of his days.

 

END


End file.
